How The Other Half Lives
by Doug2
Summary: Prue and Phoebe switch personalities! Please review.


**How The Other Half Lives**

Another Monday morning at Halliwell Manor and Piper was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for her two sisters. Waffles were on the menu today, but it was getting late and Piper had to get to her club early this morning.

"Prue, Phoebe. Get down here while breakfast is still good and hot," Piper called upstairs.

Prue came down fidgeting with her suit. "I have got to find something new to wear. These old tailored suits just don't suit me anymore," she admitted.

"You definitely need a new chicer look, my conservative minded older sister. Hey, grab a hot one off the top. I am late and the health inspector is due there real early," explained Piper.

"Humm. Very good. Phoebe is missing a treat," said Prue who was enjoying every bite.

Phoebe came running down the stairs wearing one of Prue's best formal outfits. Prue almost choked on her bite when she saw Phoebe run into the kitchen adjusting her earrings. "Can't you find something else to wear besides my best clothes? I don't do the same in your closet!"

Phoebe replied, "Come on. I am starting my new job today at the Enchantment Bookstore and I want to make a good impression. Prue, I don't have a lot of nice things to wear like you. You keep nagging me to get a job. Well, I have one. Now I can earn some money to buy some nice clothes and pay YOU and the credit card companies back. So let me get started and cut me some slack!"

"Slack? I have put up with your attitude and slack habits for over a year now. You're the one who has to change. My closet is not an open-air flea market for your pleasure. Now give you help me out so we can ..."

Piper broke in. "I am sick and tired of being in the middle between you two. I am not a referee. I have had enough. I just wish you'd each could appreciate how much alike you two really are alike and that you could appreciate the differences in each other. You're sisters and should act like sisters. I have to go, I am late to the club. Work it out between yourselves!" With that outburst Piper left. What Piper had not noticed was that when she told them off, she had both her hands on the Book of Shadows as it sat on the kitchen table.

Phoebe shook her head for a moment like she had forgotten something, looked at her watch and headed quickly out the door.

Prue seeing that her other two sisters had left had a different kind of thought. The day was so lovely, she poured herself another cup of coffee and went to into the conservatory to drink it. Then she picked up her work from last night and her laptop, threw her coat over her shoulder and headed out to her car.

When she reached Buckland's, Claire was in a tizzy, "Where have you been? I have a ton of work for you to do. I have been pacing up and down this hall forever!"

Prue replied. "Hey. Relax. I'm only fifteen minutes late. The work will get done. I always come through, don't I?"

"Well, yes! Here are the files of our new inventory to review. And a new potential client will be in around nine to be shown around. I want you to give a GREAT pitch to get her business. I'll be by later. Now, get to work!" commanded Claire.

With that Prue wandered into her office, put the work down and had herself another cup of coffee. Then she started going through the files. After most of the work was done, Claire came into Prue's office.

Prue asked leaning back, "How was everything going? So what's new and good in your life, Claire?"

Claire responded, "Life will not be good at all unless we get this auction ready for next week. You certainly seem relaxed this morning, Prue. Is everything, all right?"

"Life is just great and wonderful. Now what else have you got for me?" asked Prue.

Prue was not as quick and to the point as usual, but they did get a lot of work done before the client came in.

Prue's secretary announced that Janet O'Reilly had arrived.

Claire introduced both of them. "Miss O'Reilly, I'd like to introduce you to Prue Halliwell. She's our top appraiser and can show you around and answer all your questions."

"Charmed!" said Miss O'Reilly who seemed totally bored. She plopped down onto a chair in front of Prue.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," said Claire giving Prue a "get to work" look.

Miss O'Reilly seemed to not even want to be there so Prue engaged her in conversation to make her feel comfortable.

"So you're from back east. My family is from Boston. What brings you out to our neck of the woods?" asked Prue smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, my Dad is making me get into the family business and wants me to open us up into the West Coast market. I've never been out here before and that makes the whole thing a drag. But he wants me to decide about your firm, so what can you do for us?" she said in a monotone voice.

"Let me show you around our facilities and what we've done for other clients. I'm sure you'll like it here. California is very informal and full of life. You can have a blast here. Come on with me," said Prue as they went out of her office.

For about an hour Prue showed her around the warehouse and their operations. By the time they were done, the two of them were giggling and laughing and getting along fabulously. Each had found a kindred spirit.

"Oh, Prue. You have the most devilishly delicious wit. Hey, where's the real action around here?" said Janet with a gleam in her eye.

"I think we can find some fun hot spots. Come on, Jancey!" said Prue grabbing her purse.

Prue told her secretary that they were taking off for an early lunch. Janet had not been to the West Coast before and Prue was determined to make sure she had a good time.

First they hit some of the singles bars, and then they went shopping together. They were laughing, joking and partying long before lunch was even over. In the bars several men gathered around and flirted with them. At the malls, Prue pulled out her credit card and they bought the stores out. Prue was determined to enjoy life and was having a marvelous time with Jancey. And Jancey had never met someone who was as much fun as Prue.

Claire came back after lunch. "Just where is Miss Halliwell and Miss O'Reilly?" she asked.

"They took an early lunch and we haven't seen them back yet," she said.

"I am wondering how she made out with Miss O'Reilly. She better come back with the biggest client Buckland's has ever had! Or else she is in BIG trouble. WHERE can they be?" Claire thought to herself.

Phoebe had had a very busy day. She could never remember seeing things so clearly and responding with so many ideas to her new boss. Her boss was very impressed. Phoebe came up with many promotional ideas and new ways to display the merchandise. She worked right through lunch expanding on her proposals not even noticing the great looking guy, who was her boss' assistant, taking a great appreciation of her looks and her enthusiasm.

Phoebe thought, "I never knew that work could be so fulfilling. All I really needed to do was apply myself. I am going to go straight to the top in this business. I KNOW I can DO IT!"

By evening she had started to rework the bookshop's accounting and cash management systems. Then she realized she had planned to meet her sisters at P3 at nine to celebrate her new job. She called Piper and left a message that she couldn't make it and went back to work.

Piper had been busy all day getting ready for the supper and night crowds.

"Wow, major changes need to be made in the kitchen, three employees called in sick, a water pipe breaks and I'm supposed to meet and have a drink with my sisters. What a day!" she complained to her assistant Paul.

"Oh, your sister Phoebe called and cancelled. She said she had a lot of work to do," said Paul.

"Good for her! I guess that's not too strange since she had only started her new job. Well, that's ONE thing I don't have to worry about. I'm going to check out the waiters, Paul. Start assembling what the health inspector needed," said Piper as she walked out onto the main floor.

While she looked over the after-dinner crowd, everyone in the club was having a great time. The new band had done wonders at a couple of other San Francisco nightspots, and they were also drawing in the customers in at P3, too. Looking closer Piper got the shock of her life when she saw Prue dressed in a wild short dress and hanging all over this guy. They were laughing and getting cozy and dancing up a storm.

"This was my sister Prue?" she wondered.

When Prue saw Piper, Prue cried out, "Hiya Pips. You got 'em bouncing off the walls tonight, sis. This is Jancey, from The Big Apple and Don and Fred, no Ned. I can never remember his name. Silly me! We've been having a really rocking time. Must have hit every hot spot in the town. Come on and join us!"

Piper pulled her aside. "Prue are you nuts or just drunk? Why are you acting like this? When did you become a party girl? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Piper asked.

Prue said, "No I'm just loosening up, a bit, and enjoying myself. Jancey is a lot of fun and I deserve it. Besides, I was supposed to show her around. She is going to be doing a lot of business with Buckland's from now on. You can grab a guy and join us or we'll just find another club and see you later." With that Prue went back to her date.

"Loosen up?" thought Piper. "Sis, you're so loose they'll never find the pieces. I have got to keep an eye on the club and Prue at the same time. I need help."

Piper called up Phoebe. "Phoebes. You have got to get over here. Either Prue is under some warlock's spell or she has just gone crazy!"

"I had an inordinate amount of work to do here," complained Phoebe.

"Phoebes, it's an emergency!" pleaded Piper.

"All right. I'm on my way. This better be good!" said Phoebe sternly.

Piper had never known Phoebe to turn down an invitation to come and party.

Within the hour, Phoebe walked in with her arms full of papers and folders. She dropped them on the bar. "I have got to get myself a laptop for all this work. Maybe I can ask Prue if she has an extra one. White wine, please," she told Piper.

"Well, you can ask her. She is right over there with all those guys," said Piper.

Phoebe nearly dropped her drink when she saw Prue standing on the table and entertaining about half a dozen guys. Janet O'Reilly was standing nearby cheering her on.

Phoebe went over to Prue, pulled her off the table much to the groans of her male friends.

"What do you think you're doing, Prudence? I'll bet you don't even know those guys names? Why are you tempting them like that? DO you have an answer?" Phoebes demanded.

"Yea! It's my life and I am going to enjoy myself! Phoebes, you used to be a lot of fun. Why don't you join us? I thought Jancey would really like you. You're just an old stick-in-the-mud," whined Prue.

"That is because I have a LOT of work to do and Piper pulled me down here to take care of YOU. Besides, where did you get that dress? It must have cost a fortune. That's a perfectly wasteful use for your money!" complained Phoebe.

Prue told Phoebe, "Yea! I have a good job and I'm going to treat myself once in a while. It makes me look real hot. And the guys are enjoying it!"

"Great! You're giving a thrill to some drunken playboys when you should be..." Phoebe yelled at Prue.

Piper found herself in the middle, again. "Could we move this discussion into the back and off my dance floor?" cried Piper. As they went into her office, Piper realized that the even though she had heard the same argument before, it was now completely in reverse. "Whoa! Look guys, something here is not right. We better check the 'you-know-what' at home! Please, Phoebes, Prue? Huumm? Guys?" urged Piper.

"Yes, let's head home. I'm going to be up till dawn getting my proposals ready. Come on Prue!" said Phoebe sternly.

"NO! We aren't through her yet. I am NOT leaving my friends. The night is still young," whined Prue.

"All right. You can bring Janet and her date and whomever you say is your guy back to the Manor. Leave the other guys here. You can PARTY there. OK?" suggested Piper. Piper couldn't be too insistent, because Prue had the power to take care of herself.

"Oh all right. We'll join you there. But Phoebes get the starch out of your act. Jeez, you're uptight!" said Prue.

So everyone was invited back to Halliwell Manor. As they reached home, the music got loud and their three mortal companions began to dance in the living room. Phoebe was not happy with the company. The three sisters went into the kitchen to prepare snacks for their guests. Piper was trying to figure out what had happened.

"Um. OK. Well, this morning everyone was arguing, BUT everything seemed to be normal. There's the Book of Shadows on the kitchen table. But no spells were cast this morning, or were they? I was so VERY mad at them. I wished they could see each other's LIVES. OH my God, I switched MY sisters. They seem to have exchanged personality traits, drives and life styles. But how? I didn't even think of a spell, unless my disgust with their whole manner convoluted into a sort a spell or WISH!" thought Piper.

So to try and change things back, without trying to check out the Book, Piper put both hands on it and wished as hard as she could that each of her sisters would be back as they were meant to be.

The snack fixing stopped and Prue's and Phoebe's faces went blank.

Then Prue said in disbelief, "Why have I been out partying when I should have been at work? Claire is going to fire me! And what is this crazy dress I am wearing? I look ridiculous in it. Why is all that racket coming from the living room?"

Phoebe blinked twice and then heard the music. She complained that she had been working too hard today and went out to join the party.

"Uh, Prue! I think I have to apologize to you. It seems I made sort of a wish and switched you and Phoebe. You became America's favorite party girl and Phoebes turned into Miss Workaholic," said Piper sheepishly.

Prue looked own at her dress and thought about what had gone on that day. "My lord? I've been Phoebe all day? What a wakeup that was. I never could really understand her and now I sort of have a taste of what she's about. Talk about a cold shower. She really wants to find herself, but she keeps getting lost in her love of life. If she could just learn to harness that, Piper, the world might really see some great things from her. Whoa!" said Prue sitting down very hard.

"Hey, that's my line. Phoebe is the one who is supposed to have revelations and premonitions," said Piper patting her on the shoulder.

"I just had on hell of a revelation. Actually I'm kind of glad to have had it. And Piper. Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault. It wasn't the results or consequences of some spell cast by Phoebe. You didn't even know it happened," said Prue reassuring her sister.

"I know. But I will always feel responsible. You don't even know if you still have your job! And that's what is really keeping the Halliwell's afloat," said Piper

"But then, what can they do about our company? I don't want to brush off Jancey, I mean Janet, because now she thinks I'm her best friend. And she will be a big source of income for Buckland's," wondered Prue.

"Look. I'll tell everyone you've party too much, which is true, and you're not feeling well, which is not too far off the truth. Janet is really too wild for your normal tastes. Since it was Phoebe's fun loving ways that were really entertaining Janet, why don't I treat them to a good time at my club? You can hit the hay."

"That sounds like a great plan. Thanks, Piper," said Prue hugging her sister.

"Anytime you mad partying chick, you," said Piper cutely.

Besides, Prue was not certain whether she had made some promises to Ned or Fred that she had no intention of keeping. With that, the fun couples were off with Piper to P3 and Prue went up to bed.

In the morning everyone was back to normal.

Phoebe said, "Last night was great. All the guys really appreciated you treating us, Pipe."

"My pleasure. And duty," she said winking at Prue.

"You know Jancey was a lot of fun! We plan to get together the next time she's out on the coast. It was good to see you having fun and loosening up too, Prue. See, you can be a lot of fun, if you try," said Phoebes smiling at her sister.

"I know will have to loosen up and join in, too. Claire has decided I should entertain other clients in the future. That should be interesting. Thanks, Piper," she said winking.

"Anytime I can help," Piper replied.

"Anyway, Claire is thrilled that we are getting the O'Reilly business, but she doesn't want me to do it over any more long lunches. And that's fine with me. Business is rough enough without working overtime because you're not there in the afternoon. Nine hours a day is enough."

"More like twelve my workaholic sister, though I can see the need for it. Sometimes," said Phoebes.

Piper and Prue just looked at each other and smiled.

As for Phoebe, she has had a taste of ambition and wanted to get back to her job, but with a little more fun in it than she showed the previous day.

Though through it all, Piper thought, maybe each of us had learned something about each other and she hoped that her experience yesterday would not repeat itself.

THE END


End file.
